


Lavender

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Series: Flower Children [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Flowers, Hurt and comfort, M/M, foggy helping matt, lavender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy helps Matt wind down after a hard week of being Daredevil. Maybe he should have been a masseuse instead of a lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

Being Daredevil was hard. Being Daredevil's boyfriend was harder.

 

Foggy was constantly cleaning blood out of their carpet, fixing up the window, sewing Matt's suits, and patching Matt up. He wasn't as helpless as he had been in the beginning, thanks to the assistance  of Claire, but it didn't change the fact that it was taxing on his own emotions. He worried and stressed and hoped to any god that would listen, that Matt would stay safe as he prowled the streets in a red leather costume.

 

For the most part, Matt was. But this week had been hard. There were a few people that he couldn't save, and the guilt of that 'failure' weighed heavily on his shoulders. He couldn't sleep, tossing and turning, earning grumbles from Foggy. He barely ate, always claiming that he didn't have time. Matt was constantly sore, his muscles screaming for a rest, and the bad guys of Hell's Kitchen, as well as the media, were starting to take notice.

 

**_DAREDEVIL LOSING HIS TOUCH?: THE DEVIL OF HELL'S KITCHEN TAKES A BEATING_ **

 

Foggy glared at the headline. He crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it angrily into the garbage, earning a startled glance from Karen. 

"What's wrong Foggy? I didn't think you'd mind that vigilante getting a little taste of his own violence." She looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. Foggy had to keep from spilling that Daredevil was Matt, and that he cared very much so if he got hurt.

 

"I don't mind, I just don't see why everyone has to be all over it, ya know? It's only gonna make the baddies more likely to come out, thinking they have a chance to take over and get rid of him." Foggy drummed his fingers on his desk, obviously anxious. Karen just rolled her eyes.

 

"I'm not even going to begin to try and understand your change of heart over this guy, but you might as well go home to Matt. You're not doing much good here, and it isn't like we have any clients right now anyways." When Foggy tried to protest, she forcibly pulled him out of his chair, shoving him towards the door. "Just go, Franklin. And bring Matt back in good health."

 

\--

 

When Foggy got into the apartment, Matt was surprised by the scent of lavender and other spices.

 

"Foggy?" He called out, understandably confused. "What are you doing?" He didn't get an answer, other than a hand on his shoulder, pushing him lightly towards their bed. The smell of the incense grew stronger, and he could already feel himself relaxing. Half of the comfort though, was due to Foggy's form right behind him, keeping him calm and steady.

 

"Just lay down, Matt. And go with it."

He could feel Foggy's hesitations, and knew what was going to happen had to be some sort of adorable, if it came from Foggy, it usually was. So Matt complied, laying face down on the soft silk sheets. When he felt the bed dip down, and felt Foggy straddle him, he was suddenly very glad of the position.

 

"Uhh..Foggy, seriously I-"

"Matt, if you don't shut up, I will leave right now. And that is a promise."

 

Matt gave him a noncommittal grunt, that turned into a gasp as his shirt was pushed up and over his head, and a soft oil drizzled onto his back. Foggy smirked, and lay the first touch, a gentle pushing of the skin, his fingers working over Matt's back. He sought out the kinks and knots in his boyfriend's back, and rubbed the oil in, feeling it warm up beneath his fingers.

 

He pressed harder, making sure that it was pleasurable with just the right amount of pain that Matt could ground himself. He'd leave the melting of Matt's mind til later. Foggy's hands spread out and over the expanse of his back, kneading the flesh. More sounds were drawn out, and he soon had a choir of soft moans and gasps echoing through out the room.

 

Matt's eyes were screwed shut with bliss, feeling the pain and tension of the week melt away. He felt so cared for and loved, and like he didn't deserve any of it at all. But yet by some twist of fate, he had landed himself the best man he could ever be with.

 

And that was the last coherent thought that he was able to make, because Foggy's lips soon joined in the equation.


End file.
